


C is for Cuffs (Collars)

by jackiemomackie



Series: ABC's of Kinky Destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Begging Dean, Bottom Dean, Castiel Knows, Collars, Cuff, Dean is Loved, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Masturbation, Gentle Dom Castiel, Kissing, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mechanic Benny, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Jo, Movie Night, Nervous Dean, Nicknames, Nipples, Popcorn, Public Collar, Rimming, Sex, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiemomackie/pseuds/jackiemomackie
Summary: Castiel bought his darling Dean a cuff to wear. Dean has a hard time adjusting to wearing evidence of his submission outside the home. Castiel helps him adjust.





	

Dean left for work that morning nervous. He fidgeted with his leather jacket the short distance to Baby, pulling the sleeves down around his wrists. Glancing around the street, he made sure no one was eyeing him up, as if afraid some stranger was going to jump out, point and laugh at him. 

He slid into the front seat and smacked his forehead to the steering wheel. _Get it together Winchester._ With a deep breath he sat back, put Baby in gear, and forced himself to relax. It’s not like anybody would actually know…

Dean pulled into Bobby’s shop 15 minutes before his shift started. Bobby looked up from the paperwork he so hated to give Dean a gruff nod before his nose turned back down to the pages in front of him. After clocking in he headed to the shop floor. He was relieved to see Benny and Jo were both working with him today.

He headed over to help Benny, but stopped in his place with the surprised look Benny gave him. “What?” Dead asked, spreading his arms and glancing down his body just to double check he had his coveralls on (he did).

“Didn’t cha have the late shift last nigh’ brother?” Benny asked him, his accent just as present and charming as ever.

Dean shrugged, “Yeah? So what?”

Benny returned Dean’s shrug and turned back to his work. “You earnin’ bank for somethun special?”

Yes, in fact, Dean was. He was saving up for something really nice for Cas… he didn’t know what yet, but he knew Cas deserved something really nice. But Jo cut in (shouted from across the room actually) before Dean could even answer, “Is Castiel not keeping you satisfied big man? Not giving it to you the way you need? Cause I know a lot of guys that would love to jump on that chance.”

Dean rolled his eyes and set to helping Benny, “Jo how many times we been over this?”

“I know a lot of girls that would too,” she called from across the room.

Dean huffed, but refused to dignify that comment with an answer. 

“Seriously Dean,” Jo startled Dean by appearing out of thin air right next to him (he did NOT jump, shut-up). She leaned her hip against the car he was working on, using a rag to wipe off her hands, “if Castiel isn’t giving it to you hard enough, I know a guy. He’s bigger than you, loves it both ways, and he’s got long flowing hair you could just grasp onto and ride him for days,” she looked away wistfully.

Dean took a moment just staring at her to form his thoughts. His overwhelming feeling was, “Seriously, fuck off Jo.”

“Dean, his hands, they’re so long, they can do this thing…” she started motioning with her hands, clearly about to continue describing her sex life with his brother, so Dean cut her off. 

“Jesus tap-dancing Christ Jo! Shut the fuck up!”

She smirked, happy with herself for having gotten under his skin. “You’re just jealous he gets to have this ass,” she said smacking her bottom as she walked away, her mission complete.

Dean turned his scowl back to the car in front of him, studiously ignoring Benny’s smirk. 

“Don’t” Dean instructed. 

Benny laughed, “I’m not sayin anythin’.” Dean closed his eyes and took a breath before Benny dropped his voice low and said, “I dunno why you let her get to ya. She knows you and Cas are serious. She just likes yankin your chain.” 

_…“Come darling,” Cas called over his shoulder, pulling the chain in his hand. Dean’s neck gently pulled forward…_

Dean felt his blush rise to his hairline as he stared blankly at the engine hoping Benny didn’t notice.

Benny glanced sideways at Dean when his hands suddenly stopped moving on the engine. Dean’s eyes were wide and his cheeks stained red. He smirked again, “Glad to see he **is** keepin’ you satisfied.

……….

Thankfully they managed to get through the rest of the morning with no more mention of Dean’s sex life, and he was eternally grateful for it. At lunch, Dean pulled his sandwich from his bag and noticed his cuff again. It was easy to ignore when it was covered under a sleeve, but in here he only had a t-shirt on and the dark leather cuff stood out against his pale skin. Honestly, he loved it. It was exactly his style, and the fact that his Cas gave it to him made it all the more perfect. 

“S’at new?” Benny asked, walking into the break room. It was only then Dean realized he’d been essentially fondling the leather in his hand.

Dean cleared his throat then answered, “ Uh yeah. Cas gave it to me last night.”

“Oh yeah?” Benny asked as he sat down across from Dean.

Dean nodded, “Yeah it was our one year anniversary, or whatever.” The cuff (Dean would never call it a bracelet) would seem somewhat arbitrary were it not for the inside. Pressing against the inside of his wrist were the word’s _“Casitel’s darling”._ “Darling” was a nickname that Castiel had given Dean after they had established the boundaries of their relationship… mainly that Dean liked to please his partner through following instructions, and Castiel liked to please his partner through leadership. Dean was only called “darling” in private, so to carry his Castiel’s pet name for him, and by extension evidence of his submissive side, on his wrist was somewhat jarring. Hence the minor freak out this morning. 

“Huh,” Benny acknowledged. He didn’t do chick flick moments any more than Dean. “Wha’d you get him?”

Dean scowled at his sandwich. “Nothing yet.” It was part of why he was in such a weird mood. Cas and he hadn’t celebrated any anniversaries before (because celebrating “We’ve been dating for 8 months” seems pretty stupid) so Dean hadn’t really had to get Cas anything before. His birthday present had been easy, … it was the first time they had sex. But obviously there’s no way to repeat “First Time Having Sex” as a present. And now Dean is stuck, because Cas got him something so personal and perfect, trying to find something equally as awesome to give in return.

“So d’ya catch the game last night?” Benny asked, and Dean once again thanked his lucky stars that Benny was as uninterested in chick flick moments (shut-up, no he’s not emotionally stunted) as he was.

…..

Dean’s way home was just as nerve wracking as his way to work. The moment he removed his coveralls and was reminded of the cuff his anxiety that someone would see it and just know, **just know,** he was submissive haunted him the whole way home. 

He fiddled with his jacket sleeve the second he stepped out of Baby, making sure the perfectly innocent looking cuff was completely covered as he quickly walked inside. The moment he closed the front door behind him, he slumped back against it in relief. 

The rest of the afternoon after lunch, Jo had been particularly annoying… or was Dean being extra sensitive? No. No definitely not. Dean was not sensitive. Jo is just annoying. Yes, he’s perfectly normal and Jo is just extra annoying. She and Sam make the perfect annoying couple.

Dean pushed off the door and removed his jacket, hanging it neatly in the hall closet. Castiel had had some very specific rules about keeping an “orderly household, Dean” when Dean moved in a month ago. He headed toward the sounds of Cas making dinner in the kitchen. Dean stopped just inside the kitchen and took a moment just to admire his Cas.

Castiel had an apron on over his unbuttoned, but still tucked in work shirt. Clearly he had made Dean a pie for dessert because he had a streak of flour through his hair where he ran his fingers through it. His left hand held a glass of wine as his right stirred whatever was on the stove… tomato sauce if Dean’s nose was right. Castiel’s bare feet moved under him as he danced back and forth to Etta James singing _At Last._ It was a picture all too perfect and one very familiar to Dean. He came home to something very similar to this every night of the week and it was absolutely perfect. He’d never tire of coming home to seeing Cas unbuttoned like this.

Without turning his head to see Dean, Castiel said, “You just going to stand there?”

Dean smirked, “If I come over there you’ll want me to dance with you. We have enough chick flick moments without adding dancing before dinner to that list.”

Cas’s eyes shot over to Dean, full of amusement, “How can you resist Miss Etta James?” He turned his attention back to the stove, so he didn’t see Dean sneak up behind him. He jumped a little as Dean’s arms wrapped around his torso and he felt Dean’s lips against his cheek.

“I can resist pretty much anyone except you Cas,” and maybe Dean started to sway with Cas in his arms. Shut-up, you try to resist Castiel asking you to dance looking like that.

Castiel grinned and leaned back against his lover. “Did you have a good day darling?” he asked innocently.

Dean didn’t exactly flinch, but he definitely stiffened at that comment. _Castiel’s darling._ Castiel noticed immediately of course. “Not such a good day?” he asked.

Dean pulled back and headed for a beer from the fridge, “It was fine. Jo was annoying as usual.”

Castiel set down his wine and pulled the tomato sauce off the stove. “Dean, talk to me.”

“What? Jo was extra annoying today.”

Castiel leveled him with a stare, “Mmmmhmmm”

Dean knew that stare. That stare meant he wasn’t going to get out of this conversation before he explained what was wrong… but dammit he was going to try.

“Whats mmmmhmmm supposed to mean?”

“Dean did you know,” _oh god, here comes a Castiel lecture,_ “you only talk about Jo being ‘annoying’ when you’re trying to avoid something?”

Huh. That wasn’t true, was it?

Castiel continued, “When you’re angry, you talk about Sam being ‘irritating’, when you’re frustrated its Bobby’s pigheadedness and when you’re avoiding something because you’re uncomfortable you talk about Jo.”

“You’d make one hell of a therapist Cas.”

Castiel smirked, “Yes, well I’m not sure you’d want all of that psychoanalyzed. But come on, talk to me,” he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and leaned back, “Was it the cuff?”

Dean seemed to deflate. Of course Castiel knew exactly what was up. He’s Cas. Dean stared past Castiel’s body to the floor, “I don’t think I can wear this stupid thing every day,” the words are out of Dean’s mouth before he realizes where his thoughts were even going.

Castiel can’t control his body’s flinch at Dean’s words. He knows what Dean means is _I was self conscious all day._ But the way it came out of his mouth hurt a little.

“Oh, shit. Cas I’m sorry. That’s not… I mean I don’t… Castiel I really love the cuff. It is perfect and I love it. And I love you and it’s not that I don’t love it … and you. ‘Cause I do, love it that is. And you too. I can’t imagine my life without you… I just… I don’t…”

Castiel held up his hand to stop his poor Dean. “It’s alright” _darling_ “I know what you meant.” He kisses Dean’s forehead. “You didn’t feel empowered by it, you felt exposed.”

Dean’s flustered blush reaches his ears as he nods. He hides himself in Castiel’s neck and squeezes him close.

“That’s not what I want. I want you to feel emboldened and safer with it, not exposed and vulnerable,” a plan was forming in Castiel’s mind, “Let me have it please.”

Dean sharply pulled away clutching his wrist to his chest, “No.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. They had rules against blatant disobedience like that. “Care to try that again?”

 _Oh shit._ There’s the dread brow. Yep. Dean made Cas pull out the fuckin dread brow. 

“I mean, umm, please. I want to keep it. I really do like it and I love that you gave it to me.”

Castiel’s heart softened a little, though he tried to keep his face from reflecting the internal _aawww_ that was happening. “I appreciate your corrected tone,” he watched Dean light up at the praise, “and I am not going to take it away for very long. It is yours, I just want to help it mean something different to you.”

Dean hesitated, but only for a moment. He trusted Castiel to return it eventually. His arm felt cold where the cuff had been sitting, and he felt a little naked without it on.

Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean softly on the lips. Dean just received the kiss for a moment before he returned with equal reverence.

“Thank you,” Cas acknowledged Dean’s actions. “Time for dinner.”

….

Dean nearly forgot about missing the cuff during dinner. It was so easy to get wrapped up in good conversation that seemed to flow between the two of them with ease. It wasn’t until they were getting ready for their nightly movie that Dean remembered, or rather was reminded, that he didn’t have his cuff on.

“Lay with your head on my lap please, darling,” Castiel instructed.

Dean paused, eyes wide. Usually they saved “darling” for after the movie. “Are…” Dean started, “are we skipping the movie tonight? You made popcorn already.”

Castiel smiled fondly. He would never fully understand Dean’s obsession with food, though when he thought too deeply about how hungry Dean had been as a child he understood more. “Tell me Dean, are you any less mind now,” he kissed the corner of Dean’s mouth, “than you will be when the movie is over?” he kiss the opposite corner of Dean’s mouth.

Dean let out a shuttered breath. His body leaned into Castiel’s subconsciously. “No Sir.”

Castiel couldn’t help the smirk that creeped across his face. “Then be a good boy, _darling_ , and do as I said.” He sat down on the couch and left room on his lap for Dean’s head.

Dean laid down cautiously, as if afraid Castiel might suddenly jump up or burst into flames. 

“On your back please,” Castiel instructed. He sat the bowl of popcorn down on Dean’s torso, “Good, and now your wrist.” Dean slowly raised his wrist up for Castiel who slipped the cuff back on him.  
Castiel pushed the cuff (and subsequently the arm and hand) down to Dean’s chest. He held it there firmly with one hand while he fiddled with the remote in the other. Once the movie started Dean tried to reach with his free hand for the popcorn.

“No.” The direction was simple, and Dean obeyed immediately. He dropped his free hand back down and tried to focus his attention on the movie… not on the delicious smelling popcorn on his chest.

A few minutes later, Castiel lifted the cuff (and the subsequent arm and hand) to the popcorn bowl. Dean got the hint and grabbed a few pieces. Castiel guided Dean’s hand up to his face and smiled lovingly down at Dean as he chewed.

Dean smirked shyly back up at Casitel and kissed him back when Cas leaned down. Castiel held the cuff tight against Dean’s chest again. Sometimes the hand would bring Castiel popcorn and sometimes it would bring Dean popcorn, but it was always Castiel’s doing, always in his time.  
Dean settled into the role of “darling” easily like this, with easy instruction and direct contact, and Castiel loved to see him open himself to the guidance.

….

When their movie finished, Dean was floating and happy with his cuff again. He’d felt this way last night when Cas had given it to him simply because it was from Cas. Now there was a reason. This cuff was Castiel’s cuff. Castiel controlled what the cuff (Dean) did. And Dean was flying high.

They stood up from the couch and Dean immediately needed to touch Cas. Not necessarily in a sexy way, but he had just spent the last hour and a half with near constant pressure from Castiel directly against his chest, and his body was missing it.

His hand reached out without his permission, just to touch Castiel’s back as he finished turning the movie off.

Castiel smiled and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. Without a single word he pulled Dean into the bedroom. He turned and held Dean’s face gently. “I would like to tie one hand to the bed frame tonight. Okay?” he asked softly.

Dean nodded, “Of course. Up or down?”

“Up.”

Dean whipped off his shirt then crawled on the bed and laid face up. He raised his arm with the cuff for Castiel to tie.

“Not that one darling, the other hand.”

Dean was a little confused for a moment but quickly held up his free hand. Castiel made short work of wrapping rope around the wrist and tying it securely to the headboard. He stepped back just to look at his Dean.

Dean’s chiseled chest, his broad shoulders, sparkling green eyes, even the smattering of freckles across his cheeks, everything about this man’s body made Castiel love him even more than he already did.

Dean squirmed a little under the scrutiny, but remained quiet. They had spent some time working on Dean’s self deprivation, and commenting on how bizarre Castiel’s staring made him was a surefire way to repeat that lesson.

“You are beautiful my darling,” Dean blushed 3 shades of red at that comment. Castiel slowly pulled Dean’s pants off careful not to touch his hardening cock. “Touch yourself for me.”

Dean quickly obeyed, his cuffed wrist reaching, tugging on his cock, making it harden faster.

“Slowly,” Castiel instructed, “Like if I was torturing you with the slow build like I like to.”

Dean groaned. It was going to be one of those nights. He flinched as cool lube was drizzled along his hardening cock.

“That is my hand, remember,” Castiel kissed Dean’s cheek. “My hand on your cock,” kissed down his ear, “my fingers teasing you,” kissed his neck, “driving you crazy,” sucking his neck gently, “so do it like I do darling. Drive yourself wild.”

Castiel knew that what he was doing to Dean was more than what Dean’s hand on his cock could do. Dean was a very sensual partner, and sheer tugging on his cock would get him hard, but would never really satisfy him.

Dean set a slow, steady pace. He knew Castiel would make him go all night if he tried to quickly jerk one out. His cock started to ache with the slow determined rhythm he set. His only reprieve was the change in pressure from one stroke to the next. Castiel could drive him absolutely insane with only the subtlest of pressure changes, and Dean was going to replicate as best as he could.

His body arched high as Castiel’s mouth found his nipple; his hot, wet mouth slowly teasing it until it hardened enough to nibble on easily. He sucked and nibbled and teased that one nipple until Dean almost complained… almost, but not quite. Castiel preferred Dean to be quiet unless he was safe-wording or begging. Dean preferred it that way too.

But thankfully Castiel pulled back just before Dean needed to whine. Unfortunately, he only switched nipples. Dean’s hips started thrusting gently along with his continuous strokes as Castiel tortured his other nipple. His teeth grazing gently over the top, almost enough to tickle, then his mouth sucking strong as his tongue flicked back and forth.

“Please…” Dean heard the word and it took him a minute before he realized that he was the one that said it. Castiel was smirking as he leaned up to kiss Dean hard on the mouth, sucking his lower lip between his teeth.

Dean’s hand on his cock increased in speed as he felt Castiel’s fully clothed body slide along his… but that made Castiel pull away. He felt a hard smack on the side of his ass. “Don’t be greedy. I said slowly. I was going to go right to fucking you, but now I see you’re not ready yet.”

Dean whimpered.

Castiel rounded the bed, stripping his clothes off along the way. Dean wanted nothing more than to feel Castiel’s naked body above his, to feel their chests touching… and rubbing… and _oh god._ Castiel settled between Dean’s leg and Dean damn near flew off the bed at the first touch of his mouth against Dean’s pucker. His tied wrist pulled against the headboard.

“Easy darling,” Castiel put his hands on Dean’s hips and brought them back down to the bed holding them there firmly. “This is your favorite part once you relax.” Dean knew Cas was right, it just always took him a minute to remember that.

He took a deliberate breath and relaxed his body. His hand on his cock slowed to a stop for a moment before Castiel’s nudge on his wrist reminded him to keep stroking. Cas’s mouth went back against Dean and Dean remembered why this was his favorite. It was wrong, but felt so nice, hot and wet and just perfect.

Dean’s cock was throbbing, and probably purple if he could bring himself to look at it. His fingers felt like torture against the silky soft skin. He had no idea how long they had been at this. It could have been 10 minutes or 10 hours. He didn’t know or care. He didn’t even have the capacity to care how long it continued at this point. It wouldn’t have mattered if he had, because this was Cas’s show. This would end when Cas said. 

Castiel licked, and sucked, and nibbled against Dean until his hips thrust slowly, deeply against nothing but his own hand and Castiel’s mouth and finally fucking _finally_ Casitel slipped a finger in.

He knew Dean could take more than one digit on one finger, but the noises Dean was making were absolutely incredible.

“Please, please, please Sir, please” Dean begged not even sure what for.

“Please what, my darling?” Castiel grinned at how far gone Dean was already.

“More. Just more. Please Sir, anything more.”

“Hmmmmm,” Castiel pretended to consider, “I don’t know. You make awfully pretty noises when I do this,” he licked a stripe up Dean… and Dean moaned loudly, “and you beg so pretty for me when I do this,” he wiggled his one finger inside Dean… and Dean whined loudly.

“Please, Sir, please, please” Dean continued.

“Oh you want something like this?” Cas asked as he shoved a second finger in and shoved deep, sliding in to graze against Dean’s prostate.

Dean cried out, “Yes! Yes please! Jesus fuck, yes! More please!”

Castiel chuckled, “More still? You are greedy tonight.” He slowly pulled his fingers completely out of Dean, listening to Dean whimper for just a moment. He drizzled plenty of lube on his fingers before slamming them back in to find their goal again. He started matching Dean’s rhythm on his cock. As Dean pulled back on his cock, Cas slid his fingers back. As Dean slid forward, so did Cas. Castiel grinned at the stream of, “Fuck! Fuck shitfuck fucking shit fuck” that was pouring out of Dean’s mouth.

Eventually, Castiel added a third and fourth finger to Dean, still hitting his prostate every few thrusts. Dean’s begging started again, “Please pleaseplease Sir. I need you. Please.”

“Need me darling? I’m right here,” he dragged a finger over Dean’s prostate. 

“FUCK. Sir, need you inside me. Please please” Dean whinned.

 _Finally._ Castiel leaned forward and kissed the mushroomed head of Dean’s cock and pulled his fingers out. “Of course. Anything for you my darling.” Dean squirmed at the empty feeling, but was relieved knowing Castiel’s cock would soon take their place.

Cas drizzled lube on his own aching cock and held it against Dean’s open entrance. He took the cuff on Dean’s wrist and pulled it away from Dean’s cock. Dean practically sighed at the change. Cas leaned forward and as he slowly sank into Dean, pushed Dean’s wrist into the bed by his shoulder.  
“Look at me Dean,” Castiel commanded.

Dean’s eyes popped open and frantically searched for Castiel. It took him a moment to focus. Once their eyes locked, Castiel picked up speed. Pulling back slowly, and pushing forward a little faster, harder each time. Without breaking eye contact, Castiel pulled Dean’s hand up to his lips. He kissed each finger, his palm, and eventually the cuff before lacing fingers with Dean and pushing his hand back to the bed.

Dean’s whimpers and groans were constant and growing in strength. Castiel reached between them to put his fingers around Dean’s cock as he said, “I’ve got you darling. I’ve got you.” Dean arched up and Castiel instructed, “Come for me.”

Castiel stroked him through his orgasm and pounded him hard and fast into the mattress. His own orgasm followed quickly. Nothing made Castiel come faster than watching Dean fall apart like that.

He paused for a moment, hovering over Dean. Dean’s eyes had closed as he came and he hadn’t managed to reopen them just yet. Cas kissed over his sleeping eyes and trailed kisses down to Dean’s lips. Dean’s lips took a moment to respond, but soon they were kissing Castiel back with as much exhausted fervor as was possible.

….

Later that night, Dean woke up from a dream. Castiel’s hand was still wrapped around the cuff on Dean’s wrist, pinning it to his chest. He smiled and knew he was going to feel different about the cuff now that it represented the love and support Castiel gave him. _Dammit!_ Now what could he possible give Cas for their anniversary that could compare?!


End file.
